


Not a blind date

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blind Date, Cheaters never win, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Person A is apparently stood up until Person B comes to the rescue. But then Person C shows up and gets what he deserves for being a prick in the first place.Rated t for a bit of language.





	Not a blind date

Fuck. Harry should not have come to the restaurant so early. He resisted the urge to check his watch again. He needed everything to be just right tonight. The table was secluded enough. The menu was set. All he needed was his date. Who was late. Again.

Thirteen minutes late. That’s not so bad. He tapped his fingers on the table. Thirteen minutes, plus the twelve minutes from arriving early. He rubbed his temples. Maybe it was fourteen minutes by now. It was fine. Or it would be if everyone would stop looking at him. He fidgeted with his wine glass. This was a mistake, as now the waitress seemed to think he wanted more wine. 

“Can I get you another glass, Mr. Potter?”

“No thank you. I’m waiting for my date. Really, he’ll be here any - “

“Sorry, Potter! When Pansy said she had a blind date for me, I didn’t realize it would be somebody I already knew!” Draco Malfoy slid gracefully into the seat next to Harry and looked at the waitress. “He’ll have another glass. As will I. Thank you.”

The waitress gave a hesitant look at Harry, who could only stare in shock. She must have taken that for assent because she hurried away to get their drinks.

“What are you doing? I really do have a date. He’ll be here any minute.” Harry darted looks at the other tables. Everyone seemed relieved his “date” had arrived and he wasn’t sitting alone anymore. Stupid public. Judging by the smiling faces around him, they also seemed relieved it wasn’t Jeremy he was sitting with.

“Yes, I’m sure he will. Until then, I’ll enjoy a glass of wine at your expense. Oh and a starter too! Excellent!” 

The waitress set down a glass of wine for each of them, as well as the bruschetta with cheese Harry had ordered for his date. His real date. She smiled and left before Harry could protest. 

“You can’t sit here,” he hissed. He needed this date to go well. Tonight was supposed to turn everything around for the better. And Malfoy was mucking it all up. 

“Oh relax. The worst that happens is your date shows up and we all laugh at my audacity. The best that happens…” He took a large bite of bread and cheese, dripping in olive oil and roasted garlic. “Mmm… Surely the best that happens is this bruschetta. Sweet Merlin, I love cheese.”

Harry burst out laughing, despite himself. What was happening here? How was it that Malfoy was eating Harry’s romantic dinner? With such delight? Heat pooled in his belly when Malfoy licked the olive oil from his lips.

“Yes. I’m sure my date would have thought so.”

“Oh I definitely think so.” Malfoy winked at Harry.

Harry giggled. Actually giggled. How much wine had he drunk? “You are not my date. Stop acting like you are. This is crazy!” He looked around again, but nearly everyone had gone back to their own meals. Good, he was calmer when no one was looking. 

“If you don’t go along with it, I swear I will break up with you right here and now. And I will not be using my inside voice when I do.” 

Harry couldn’t help another laugh. He sank back in his chair. “Your inside voice? What are you, twelve?”

“Of course not. You were not so adorable at twelve. Now what else am I eating before the half-wit arrives?”

Harry blushed at the compliment. “Er… caprese salad - “

“More cheese. Good choice.”

“ - and chicken parmesan. Chocolate cake for dessert. You’re not allergic to anything, are you?” Harry served himself a slice of the bread and cheese, not even apologizing for stealing cheese from the remaining slice. Maybe he blushed when Malfoy gave him a knowing look. But only a little.

“Oh no, I’ll eat anything.” 

Harry gave another nervous giggle. Did Malfoy just wink again? Was Malfoy flirting with him? He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “I'm with someone.”

“Yes I see that.”

“It's serious.”

“Mmhmm. Yes I’m sure. I read the paper you know.”

Fucking Prophet. They gleefully posted every moment of Harry’s life, including - no especially - his love interests. Like the photo of Jeremy leaving that club…

“That wasn't what it looked like.”

“No it never is. Fuck who you want, Potter. I'm just here for the food.”

A silent moment passed as Malfoy nibbled on the last piece of bruschetta. Harry tried not to dwell on the last few days and the disappointed owls he was still getting after Jeremy stumbled drunk out of a club and apparated away with another man. It wasn't what it looked like. It wasn't. It was just… something else. They would discuss it tonight. Fix whatever it was.

“Thanks, I guess. For sitting with me. Jeremy is not usually so late.”

“My pleasure.” Malfoy smiled and took a sip of his wine. 

“I didn’t even know you were gay.” His traitorous brain threw several tantalizing images of naked Malfoy at him.

“As I said, I’ll eat anything.”

Harry choked on his wine. He spluttered and coughed, trying to clear his throat. Malfoy just watched, arching one eyebrow.

“Harry? What’s going on here?”

Oh fuck. Jeremy. He looked bemused at the two of them, holding a bouquet of roses. A fresh wash of humiliation rolled over Harry. Was he so pathetic he could be fobbed off with some flowers? He thought briefly of other flowers Jeremy had brought him. 

Harry looked at Malfoy, who stared back impassively. Right. Harry, of course, would take the lead.

He felt Malfoy’s foot hook around his ankle. Harry took comfort from the small pressure and tried to focus. Images flooded him - that photo, the owls. Malfoy’s mouth, his hands. 

In that moment, Harry hated roses. What was he thinking of with this date? There was no fixing them. 

And turnabout was fair play. 

Harry took a deep breath and smiled vacantly. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“What?” Jeremy looked at Harry, then at Malfoy, then down at the flowers in his hand. “We had a date tonight?” 

“You must be mistaken. I’m on a date with Draco, here.” Harry smiled kindly at Draco, who returned the smile and sipped his wine. He gave an erotic moan around the last bite of his bruschetta. Harry’s eyes were drawn to his lips again as Draco licked them clean. 

“Is this some kind of joke? I’m not sure I’m following.” Jeremy fiddled with his flowers. He looked around and noted the disapproving glares. Maybe he _was_ a half-wit. He should have known everyone would be on Harry’s side. They always were now that the war was over. 

“Are you after an autograph?” Harry reached in his robes for a pen. “It’s okay. I get that a lot. What do you want me to sign?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I’m not… not a fan. What is going on? Is this some sort of payback for being late? I’m really sorry. I was held up.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t know what you’re talking about. You must have me confused with someone else.” Harry gave his ‘be patient with the public’ smile. “It happens a lot. I just have one of those faces.”

“Harry, please stop. This isn’t funny.” His grip on the flowers tightened and his eyebrows drew down in anger.

“I think it’s a little funny.” Draco raised his glass and drained the last of his wine. He smiled at Jeremy, the smug sort of smile only the winner is allowed. 

The waitress squeezed around Jeremy. She banished their empty plates to the kitchen and set down their salad plates, along with two glasses of water. She gave a little smile to Harry, and a frown to Jeremy.

“Harry you can’t do this. I love you!” He reached for Harry’s hand but Harry pulled away, body stiffening.

“Yeah I get that a lot too.” He leaned forward, as if imparting a secret. “I’m rather famous, you know. Everyone loves me.”

“Stop it! I’m not everyone!” He dropped the hand with the flowers and they bumped his leg, scattering petals on the ground. “I’ve been dating you for six months!”

“Six months? That’s ridiculous. Surely if we’d been dating so long, we would have made special plans. Like a romantic dinner at my favorite restaurant. Maybe even a silly intimate gift for later.” Harry pulled a slender box out of his robes and set it on the table.

Malfoy opened it, and said, “Oh yes. This is definitely my kind of date.” He put the box in his robes and gave Harry another wink. Harry warmed all over.

“Harry. Please. What about our fresh start?“ 

“Fresh start? Tonight, Draco here has saved me from embarrassment and cheered me up. What have you done?” Jeremy blushed and twisted the flowers in his hands. “Look on the bright side. Now you can go back to whoever’s bed you just crawled out of and tell them you’re a free man.”

“What? No. I was just... that photo, it was a mistake. I’m sorry.” He tried again to reach for Harry’s hand but recoiled when Harry pulled his wand out. “Please, I - we… we were happy once. We can - “

“Thanks but that kind of happy I can get from any rent boy or adoring fan. With fewer photos in the paper.”

“Harry! You can’t… Please. I’m so sorry.”

“Excuse you, you’re interrupting my date.”

Jeremy shoulders drooped. He tentatively placed the battered flowers on the table. Harry vanished them without a word. Jeremy looked as though he wanted to say more but in the end, he gave a solemn nod and left. 

Happy murmurs again broke out. Everyone loved a public breakup, especially if they witnessed it first hand. Harry wondered vaguely what the Prophet would be printing about it tomorrow. Hopefully something about Harry leaving with Draco on his arm and a real smile in his face. 

Harry glanced at Draco, then picked at his salad. He should probably feel more upset. But it seemed like too much trouble. 

“He seems like a real prize.”

Harry sighed. “It was better than being alone.” 

“A cheater is better than being alone? That’s ridiculous.”

“I don’t know. He was convenient? It’s hard for me to date. Lots of fame seekers out there. Or else they can’t handle the spotlight at all. I can’t seem to find someone that can manage the media attention and still be happy with quiet evenings at home.”

“Hmm. Well we’ll see how this date goes and maybe I’ll let you take me out again sometime.” Draco ate the cheese and basil on his plate, leaving the tomato behind. He eyed Harry’s plate in a way that made Harry nervous. He wouldn’t steal the cheese off the plate, would he?

“Let me, huh?”

“Oh yes. I’m definitely a prize so you should pull out all the stops to keep my attention.” Harry startled when Draco leaned forward and his hand found its way to his thigh.

“I wanted it to be real.” Harry looked at Draco, then down at his plate. He cleared his throat and covered Draco’s hand with his own. “Jeremy. I wanted to be more. I planned this date hoping it would spark something from our early days. Which was stupid since he was cheating on me.” 

“Who cheats on the Boy Who Lived?”

“You’d be surprised.” Harry gave Draco’s hand a soft squeeze, and moved their hands from his lap to the table. “He’s not the first. Not even the third. Not sure why I don’t inspire much loyalty.” Harry stared hard at his plate, and smashed the tomato with his fork. This conversation was awkward enough without eye contact. But it was best to get it all out of the way now. He traced his fingers over Draco’s wrist. 

“Fools, the lot of them.” Draco leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “You should be glad you have me now.”

“Do I? Have you now?” Harry turned his head. Their lips were so close. He lowered his voice, uncertain, “You know I’m on the rebound, right?”

“I can't risk losing my chance.” Draco caressed his cheek. “I’d hate to tell my children one day that their father left us because I couldn’t stop whining about my missed opportunity with the great Harry Potter.” He leaned forward to whisper in Harry’s ear again. “I’d rather tell our children about how I snatched you right out from under an idiot that didn’t know a gem when he saw one.” He nibbled along Harry’s ear.

Harry shivered. “A gem?”

“Mmhmm. Precious. Special. Rare.” He brushed his lips along Harry’s.

“Want to go back to mine and we can discuss it further?”

“No we’ll go back to mine. It’s nicer than yours.” He shifted closer to Harry. 

“How can you possibly know that?”

“Instinct.”

Harry laughed again as Draco stole the mozzarella from his plate.


End file.
